Something stupid like I love you
by negschainsaw
Summary: A little one shot that was caused by to much Sinatra ;   N/CC of course


**A.N. I have been listening to Frank Sinatra the whole time and I had to do this...just a romantic one shot ^^ enjoy! and review ;) and wow Three stories/chapters in 1 week...What did I eat? xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and certaintly not the song xD**

**_Something stupid like I love you_**

_I know I stand in line_ _until you think you have the time_ _to spend an evening with me._

Niles entered the kitchen, quite surprised at what the blond business partner just asked of him. He knew that she needed a companion for her reunion this evening but he was surprised when she asked him first instead of Max, thinking that he would be waiting forever to have his turn for a chance with her.

_And if we go someplace to dance_ _I know that there's a chance_ _you won't be leaving with me_

As he sat behind the wheel of the car in one of his tuxedos he wondered how the date would go. He shook his head immediately. _'No I can't think of this as a date…It's not…she just needs someone so she won't be arriving alone' _He wondered how she was going to introduce him to her 'friends' or if she would introduce him in the first place. 'She'll probably meet an old friend of hers and spend the evening with him…maybe I can at least have one dance with her...'

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place __and have a drink or two_

As he entered the bar with her he had to admit that the reunion didn't go as planned. One of her so called friends her husband recognized him and began to gossip how she arrived with the help. Sitting at one of the tables and seeing her order two drinks he wondered why this woman defended him and his position before her friends at the reunion…

_And then I go and spoil it all __by saying something stupid __like 'I love you__ '_

As she gulped her drink down and he looked at her, he thought about the love that he was feeling for the woman. Before he knew what happened he let the line pass over his lips.

_I can see it in your eyes__that you despise the same old lines__you heard the night before_

She looked at him and tried to hide her surprise at the soft whisper he just spoke. As he remained silent and drank his drink she became convinced that she dreamed it. _'After all CC…Who would say that you and mean it?'_ She gulped down the remaining of the drink as she finished that thought sadly.

_And though it's just a line to you __for me it's true __and never seemed so right before_

He sighed in his glass as he drank the drink, cursing himself that he just blurted it out. On the other hand he felt disappointed that she didn't hear it. He couldn't help it; it just felt so natural to him to say it to this woman every waking moment of the day.

_I practice every day to find some clever__lines to say __to make the meaning come through_

He had to admit that he wasn't the most polite man towards her as he almost insulted and played pranks on her every day. He just considered it a part of their relationship and considered his actions and words as a veil that hid his true feelings.

_But then I think I'll wait until the evening __gets late __and I'm alone with you_

He thought of confessing it before but he was too afraid of her reaction and he couldn't just do it on any particular moment. Maybe when they would be together and the time was right then he would build up the courage to say it to her. At this moment he could only hope and wish for such a moment.

"Are you ready?" He came back from his thoughts and realized she asked him something, looking at his glass he nodded and hoped that he answered correctly on her question.

She stood up and he followed her actions. "Where do you want to go?" She shrugged as she linked her arm with his presented one. "Maybe a little stroll ? The night is young…" She smiled and nodded and followed him outside.

_The time is right __your perfume fills my head,__ t__he stars get red __and oh the night's so blue_

They walked through the streets and ended up on the gravel paths of Central Park. Niles couldn't stop looking at her, how she radiated with the light of the moon on her. He thought that she looked beautiful and was completely taking with her as she came a little closer while walking; he smiled as he could smell her perfume.

She felt like she was being watched and met his blue eyes who were gazing at her. He smiled softly at her when he saw how her blue eyes were nothing in comparison with the soft blue night. He stopped walking and she turned to him with a questioning look.

_And then I go and spoil it all,__by saying something stupid __like 'I love you'_

He cupped her cheek softly and she looked in his eyes as he leaned in carefully. Their lips met in a tender kiss and they poured their feelings of the past 20 years in it.

She broke the kiss after a few moments and leaned her forehead against his while looking down. "I love you" She whispered and Niles smiled as he captured her lips again and whispered the same sentence to her.

'_I love you…'_


End file.
